my best friend, my crush
by markthenewkira
Summary: mordecai is starting to develop strange feelings for his best friend what happens when mordecai starts developing the same things
1. Chapter 1

.Mordecai and Rigby were in the coffee shop like always chatting with CJ and Eileen as they usually did, the duo enjoyed talking to the couple and even though Mordecai and CJ used to date they ended on good terms so there was little to no awkward moments between them. Mordecai and rigby were chatting about this brand new videogame they bought the other day that the girls just had to try, Eileen wasn't very interested in the story so she leaned on her girlfriends shoulder tired after working such long hours. Rigby was just explaining how they got past the third boss wich was a giant man eating worm baby when Margaret walked up cutting Rigby off completely.

"Hey there mordecai would you mind dropping me off at my boyfriend's apartment" the girl asked in a flirtatious tone that everyone picked up on except mordecai who just nodded smiling at the slutty robin.

Rigby dug his nails into the table in frustration due to a mixture of Margaret interrupting him and how he is completely flirting with HIS mordecai. CJ and Eileen noticed this and felt sorry for their little friend with a major crush. Rigby stood up waving goodbye to his friends making some excuse relating to his stomach being upset. Mordecai dumbly waved goodbye to his friend completely blind to how Rigby was acting.

Mordecai stood up waving to the couple across from him walking outside in the sweltering heat with the robin. Margaret climbed in the passenger seat of the cart secretly judging the small park owned vehicle. Eileen and CJ looked through the window and shook their head at the filthy hoe in mordecai's passenger seat. Mordecai pushed the key in the ignition bringing the cart to life, the engine purred as mordecai pulled from his parking place into the direction of Margaret's house.

##############

Rigby opened the door to the house walking straight up the stairs to his and mordecai's shared room after shutting it behind him, he made it to the top and made his way to his and mordecai's shared room. Rigby shut the door behind him laying down on the bed. He deeply inhaled the familiar scent of his best friend a shade of pink tinting his cheeks. How he could get so jealous of that slut, he shouldn't even be thinking that way towards his best friend.

Rigby sighed snuggling into mordecai's pillow breathing in the essence imagining it was mordecai's his arms were draped around instead of the pillow he used as a mere substitution . He sighed at the thought of mordecai's truly being his, the thoughts warmed his heart but he knew that that's all they were; thoughts. He felt his eyes grow heavy and he slowly allowed the sandman to carry him off to dreamland with only the muttering of one word.

"Mordecai"

##############

Mordecai pulled into the small duplex that Margaret's latest boyfriend lived at, he really wanted to just hurry and drop her off and go home so he could play the brand new game him and Rigby picked up yesterday hopefully they could get past level two this time. He has been spending a lot of his time with the little raccoon, he knew when he was dating both Cj and Margret they really didn't hangout as much as they used to but the time they spend now makes up for it, he really enjoys hanging out with Rigby when he isn't being a dick. Mordecai smiled zoning out at the thought of him and Rigby laughing like the good old days that was until he felt something on his leg, mordecai stiffened and look down only to see Margaret's had traveling up his thigh.

Mordecai quickly gripped the robin's hand pulling it away before it even dared touched his crotch, he looks up at her with a stern face that didn't seem to faze the thick skulled slut.

"Margaret what are you doing you have a boyfriend" he questioned letting go of her hand, nw letting his features soften.

"yeah but there isn't anything wrong with a piece of action here or there, come on mordo show me how much of a man you really are" mordecai had a flash but instead of Margaret he pictured the one trying to seduce him being none other than his best friend.

The thought made him blush and he slowly stood from the cart not giving Margaret another chance to try and groap his junk mail. Margaret pouted standing up from her seat in the cart and with a judgmental look walked up to her boyfriend's place slamming the door behind her. Mordecai rubbed his temples getting back in the cart hoping to try and sort the thought that plagued his mind. Another glimpse of rigby on his knees in front of mordecai with a very craving look flashed through the blue jay's mind made him blush. It seemed the more mordecai tried to sort out these perverse thoughts of his best friend the more the thoughts would build.

What is wrong with him?


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai pulled the cart back in its rightful place and walked into the house the events the past few minutes still fresh in his mind as he walked up the stairs to his room. Mordecai opened the door and walked over to the bed stopping in his steps seeing the small raccoon snuggled up to his pillow. Mordecai smiled at the adorable scene, Rigby had a small smile on his face, his light snoring filling the room.

"M-Mordecai" Rigby mumbled in his sleep snuggling deeper in the pillow, Mordecai's heart fluttered at his name on his best friend's lips.

He sighed climbing into bed behind Rigby closing his heavy eyes hoping to get some much desired sleep. Rigby absentmindedly rolled over wrapping his arms around Mordecai, the blue jay blushed a dark crimson wrapping his arms around his best friend absentmindedly, and he ran his fingers through Rigby's soft fur his heart pounding in his chest. What was happening to him, he has never felt like this and it was terrifying yet very exciting at the same time.

"M-Mordecai…I…l-love….you" Rigby mumbled in his sleep tightening his grip in Mordecai's arms.

Mordecai's eyes grew to the size of saucers at his best friend's unknown confession. Rigby had feelings for him, how could Mordecai be so blind to this, when did it develop, did he feel the same. Question upon question filled his mind as Rigby clung to him. Mordecai looked down at the sleeping raccoon all of the thoughts flooding his mind wiped away in a single glance, the blue jay felt as if he had butterflies in his stomach.

He felt something for the raccoon the question was what, he wanted to be close to Rigby, to feel Rigby squirming pleasure underneath him until he cries out in ecstasy but he knew it was more than lust. He wanted to make Rigby happy, to old him, to see him smile, and to make sure that the only tears that ran down his cheeks were tears of joy. Mordecai knew this was far more than lust, and defiantly far more than a mere crush so what was it.

"Maybe just maybe it is love" Mordecai looks down smiling at the adorable raccoon in his arms.

Mordecai pokes Rigby's nose causing Rigby to stir irritably, Mordecai continues to tickle Rigby's nose with the feathers on the tip of his fingers. Rigby whines tiredly covering his face with his paws, but soon freezes hearing his best friend chuckle beside him. Rigby looks up at Mordecai his cheeks a bright pink.

"m-mordecai?".

Mordecai smiled at his flustered best friend tracing circles in Rigby's hair. Rigby froze in place, why was Mordecai touching him like this he thought Mordecai would be mad to catch him in his bed. Mordecai began to rub Rigby's tummy causing Rigby to let out and uncontrolled whimper that practically begged for more.

"You know you talk in your sleep" Mordecai chuckled leaning closer to Rigby's face, Rigby could feel Mordecai's minty breath on his own lips the feeling was so overwhelming to the smaller male.

"I-I do?" Rigby asked in a nervous tone, Rigby stared into Mordecai's sky blue eyes that seemed to be clouded in something along the lines of desire, Rigby couldn't believe this was happening it almost seemed like a dream to him.

"Yeah and when you do it is really revealing" Mordecai lets out a deep chuckle inching closer to his best friend.

There was only a few centimeters between the duo but it still wasn't enough for Rigby, he wanted no he needed to be closer to his best friend. Mordecai cupped Rigby's cheek tracing the raccoon's jawline, Rigby leaned into the warm touch never wanting to leave his best friends grip. Finally closed the distance between them connecting their lips.

stay tuned for next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Rigby eagerly kisses back wrapping his arms around Mordecai's neck, he felt he could cry he was so happy. Rigby has wanted to be this close to Mordecai for years now and now that it was happening it was as if Mordecai was his drugs the more he had the more he craved. Mordecai gripped him by the waist exploring the smaller male's mouth with his tongue the familiar taste of over sweetened pumpkin spice latte and an unfamiliar taste that was his best friend filled his taste buds making him crave more.

Mordecai felt Rigby's tail wrap around his waist pulling him closer to his smaller form. Mordecai responded gripping Rigby's by his hips grinding into the raccoon. Rigby moaned into the kiss bucking underneath the grip of his best friend. Mordecai pulled away from the kiss to nip at the raccoon's neck, Rigby rewarded Mordecai's ears with the sweet sounds of his eager moans, encouraging him to continue.

"OH GOD YES" Rigby thought to himself, picturing the events that were about to occur momentarily in his head.

"tell me what you want dude" Mordecai whispered huskily into his ear teasing Rigby's growing erection with his free hand.

"i-I agn!i want you t-to take mE MORDECAI!" Rigby replied trying to hold back his moans of pleasure.

Between all the sounds of satisfaction Mordecai and Rigby could hardly keep their heads straight. Mordecai was new to Rigby, but the adrenaline that came from his activity was greater than any drug could have ever taken. Mordecai smiled kissing down to Rigby's neck sinking his teeth into the unmarked flesh every once in a while making Rigby groan in pleasure wanting more. Rigby shivered trying to get closer to Mordecai as much as possible even though it was physically impossible but he didn't care he needed Mordecai. Mordecai ran his tongue down Rigby's torso paying extra attention to the patch of skin right above Rigby's erection.

Mordecai slid the fairly large appendage into his mouth bobbing his head up and down enjoying the whimpering moans that Rigby made.

"Please…Mordecai don't stop it feels so good" Rigby whimpered biting his bottom lip enjoying the feeling of Mordecai's wet tongue gliding across his length

Mordecai licks up the shaft before enveloping his entire length down his throat. Rigby can't hold back his sounds as the feeling of Mordecai excited him to no end, his own cock was rock hard to the point it almost ached for attention but Rigby needs his attention right now. Rigby whined never experiencing anything close to this before, not to mention the astonishing fact that Mordecai was the one doing this to him. Mordecai couldn't describe these feelings he was having he never felt anything like it and he never wanted it to end it was overwhelming and the only thing that gave him this feeling was Rigby, maybe he truly did love the raccoon and was glad that he could finally express it to him.

"You ready for this dude "Mordecai asked pulling off the raccoon's cock staring down into Rigby's emerald green eyes.

"Let's do it man" Rigby said wanting Mordecai to hurry up and take him.

Mordecai pulled out a bottle of blue liquid opening the stilled at the thought of what it could be. Mordecai recognized what Rigby had done, so he attempted to comfort his lover.

"Relax man this will just help loosen you up" Mordecai strokes behind Rigby's ear knowing how sensitive they are helping him relax.

"Okay Mordecai I-I trust you." Rigby stuttered out the blush on his face changing to a darker shade of pink.

Mordecai smiles opening the bottle generously coating two of his fingers in the blue raspberry scented lubricant, kissing Rigby's forehead sliding a single digit inside of Rigby's opening. Rigby stilled and then attempted to relax remembering that he could trust Mordecai with himself. Mordecai slowly began to loosen Rigby up hitting his prostate making Rigby whimper in the mixture of pain and pleasure he was receiving.

"You doing ok Rigby...I'm not hurting you am I'' Mordecai asked worriedly not wanting to hurt the small raccoon.

"n...no, n-no you're not" Rigby said through small moans and whimpers he received from the protruding digit inside him.

"Good just tell me if I am" Mordecai kisses Rigby's before adding another loosening the virgin hole a little more

Rigby winces in slight pain yet was more overwhelmed by the pure ecstasy of Mordecai's fingers hitting his sensitive prostate, the pleasure started to make Rigby start to drift away from reality. Mordecai smirk enjoying being in control the small raccoon. Rigby lets out many different sounds though he tries to lessen them not wanting to sound like the virgin he was.

Once Rigby was fully prepped Mordecai positioned his rock hard erection at Rigby's ass pushing himself in holding Rigby close trying to help him ease the pain. Rigby tried to relax knowing that Mordecai was right with him but the pain was almost intolerable. Mordecai stays still nipping at Rigby's neck until he fully adjusts to his length then pulls almost all the way out thrusting in deep.

Rigby lets out a slight scream not expecting such a force so quickly, Mordecai looks at him worriedly hoping Rigby isn't hurt. Rigby encourages Mordecai to keep going setting the blue jay at ease. Mordecai sighs in relief his worried expression replaced by that lust filled hungry one Rigby couldn't get enough of, he begins to thrust once again deep hard and directly hitting his prostate.

Rigby is practically a whimpering mess the only thing really keeping him from collapsing into ball on the floor from intense pleasure. Mordecai's gaze never left Rigby's he was worried if he closed his eyes he would wake up alone in his bed only to find out that this was all a dream. The room' air grew thick from the heat fogging the windows making sure that nobody could peer in on their acts that carried on through the night.

The events carried on through the night before Mordecai finally shoved himself deep inside Rigby emptying his balls as deep as possible into HIS Rigby. Rigby screamed in pure bliss cumin all over his own chest. Mordecai collapsed on the bed pulling Rigby into his chest, the duo panted heavily their eyes growing heavy from exhaustion. Rigby nuzzled into Mordecai's chest a small tired smile on his lips

"Goodnight Rigby I love you man" Mordecai said finally allowing his tired eyes to close fully

"I-i love you too Mordecai" Rigby replied happily letting himself succumb to the welcoming abyss of sleep.


	4. Chapter 3 continued

**(this is not thee next chapter this is simply part 2 of the last one hopefully it can hold you off until the next chapter so please enjoy)**

the next morning rigby was the first to arise from his heavy slumber with a very unwelcoming ache in his lower back and hips, he grumbled rubbing near the scar on the side of his butt thinking that it might have opened up again, that is when he felt the soft blue fabric of mordecai's sheets that now lay in a matted mess underneath the duo. Rigby turned around to see none other than his best friend sleeping peacefully in the stained sheets beside him. Rigby blushed in memory of their night together that seemed to travel back to his head at once. Rigby was pulled out of his thought as he felt mordecai's body roll on top of him pinning him to the bed, his cheeks darkened and tried to push mordecai off of him.

"Mordecai get off dude your heavy" rigby mumbled trying once gain to roll the sleeping blue jay off of him.

""shhhhh I'm sleeping and pillows aren't supposed to talk dude" mordecai mumble a huge shit eating grin plastered on his face as he tried to conceal his laughter.

Rigby smacked the back of mordecai's head angrily realizing that mordecai purposely rolled on top of him. Mordecai rubbed the side of his head in slight pain as he burst into fits of laughter. Rigby pinned his best friend to the bed their lips still inches apart.

"You are going to pay for that mordecai" rigby threatened a menacing yet extremely adorably look appeared on rigby's face arousing the blue jay.

"Oh yeah how do you plan on doing that" mordecai asked wanting rigby to show him exactly what the raccoon was capable of.

Rigby simply gave mordecai a menacing smirk that slightly intimidated the tall blue jay. An hour later mordecai falls back in the bed with rigby both boys panting heavily. Mordecai felt the painful sting of having his virgin ass penetrated by the smaller raccoon mixed with the stinging sensation from the claw and teeth marks covering his entire body; mordecai never knew rigby was so kinky and honestly he loved it.

"Damn dude…just…wow" mordecai states in between breaths in stunned admiration for his best friend.

Rigby lay beside him, his arms draped behind his head with a large smirk on his face. Mordecai never knew that you could cum five times in a row nor did he think that it would feel so good to be on the receiving in. mordecai rolled over pulling rigby into his chest tiredly, rigby welcomed the embrace nuzzling into his best friend's soft chest, falling back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Benson walked up the stairs of the house sipping on the jet black coffee that will help him make it through the rest of the day. He pushed open the door to Mordecai and Rigby's shared room finding said duo snuggled up in each other's arms fast asleep, surrounded by their destroyed sheets. Benson face palmed knowing he would half to buy new sheets but couldn't prevent the small knowing smile to spread across his lips.

"GET UP YOU SLACKERS" Benson yelled laughing as the duo tumbled off the bed frantically trying to act as if they weren't doing anything.

Mordecai and rigby lowered their head trying to hide their embarrassment from the gumball machine. Benson's smile soon fell seeing the large mess that was heir room, it seemed it was time they cleaned up again.

"I came here to tell you that you missed the meeting, your job for today is to clean your room because I doubt that anybody wants to deal with this filth" Benson presses his point picking up an old pizza box.

Mordecai and rigby groan at the painful thought of actually doing physical labor. Benson just turns around walking to the door, the gumball machine stopped and turned to the duo.

"Oh I almost forgot those bed sheets are coming out of your pay" Benson said smirking before walking out of the room.

Mordecai and rigby turned to each other groaning in unison trying to forget that their boss had discovered they were dating in the worst way possible. Mordecai was the first one to stand from where he sat walking over to the other side of the room grabbing the discarded trash can punching the giant dent caused by one of mordecai and rigby's wrestling matches. Rigby tried to stand but suddenly felt dizzy, mordecai noticed this and rushed over to him catching him before he hit the floor.

"Thanks man' rigby blushed looking up at his best friend, Mordecai guided Rigby to sit down on his bed kissing the raccoon's forehead.

"Here man you relax here after work we should stop by skips I'm a little worried" mordecai said placing his wing on rigby's forehead making sure he wasn't running a fever. Rigby was going to protest not wanting mordecai to do all the work but suddenly felt sick to his stomach, he quickly grabbed the trashcan from mordecai's hand emptying the contents of his stomach into the can. Mordecai rubbed his best friends back hoping that it would ease rigby's pain.

"You know what I will get skips now hold on tight dude I will be rigby back" mordecai explained standing from his crouching position giving one last concerned look at the shorter male before walking out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

.Mordecai and skips walked into the room to find rigby was gone, mordecai looked around in panic hoping that the smaller male was alright. Mordecai's mind was set at ease when he felt a soft paw on his feathered hand, he looked down to see a seemingly exhausted rigby weakly smiling up at him with a toothbrush handing from his mouth. Mordecai sighed in relief pulling out the toothbrush rigby had completely forgot to put away placing it on the filing cabinet, skips skipped over to rigby placing his hand lightly on the raccoon's stomach.

Rigby was shocked feeling the yetis touch but what shocked him even more was when skips fished around in his pants pulling out a pregnancy test. Rigby looked down at the test then looked back up at the wise yeti as if he had lost his mind. Mordecai looked a little confused about this but wasn't really sure how to react.

"Skips t-this is a pregnancy test I'm not a girl" rigby reasoned taking the test absentmindedly gliding his fingers over the test.

"I am aware of that rigby but there are some rare cases where a male CAN give birth" skips explained looking back at the shocked raccoon.

Rigby gulped nervously at the thought of being pregnant with his best friend's child, how would mordecai react to this, would he abandon him and the baby, would he hate him for tying him down with a child. Rigby didn't even know what last night meant to his best friend, sure they were acting a little different but that doesn't mean that mordecai shared the same feelings that he does. Rigby was shocked feeling a familiar feathered hand lock with his own, rigby looked up to see mordecai's calm and supportive eyes staring back at him.

"Rigby if you do have my child I promise I will be here for you man" mordecai promised stroking the palm of rigby's hand with his thumb.

"Thanks man" rigby smiled warmly up at the blue jay a slight shade of pink tinting his cheeks.

Rigby stood from his spot hesitating to let go of mordecai's hand before slowly walking back to the bathroom. Mordecai followed him all the way to the bathroom door before it shut in his face.

"I'm not letting you watch me use the bathroom man!" rigby yelled through the door, mordecai chuckled.

"I have already seen you naked man it not like there is anything different" mordecai replied with a devious smirk

"STOP TALKING!" rigby yelled the blush now dark crimson especially after hearing mordecai brst into laughter.

Hours later

Rigby sighed slowly picking up the test not really wanting to read the strip, the negative thoughts that vanished thanks to joking and conversation with his best friend through the bathroom door now crept back into his mind. Rigby looked at the test and gasped at the results, his body went numb and the only thing he could hear was the rapid sound of his heart beat. He absentmindedly stood from his spot against the wall, opening the door to stare face to face with a concerned mordecai.

Rigby spoke barely over a whisper

"M-mordecai…i-im pregnant"


	7. Chapter 7

.Mordecai looked at his best friend wide eyed, rigby refused to look up at mordecai instead he held his head low watching the floor. Mordecai couldn't believe this he managed to get his best friend; a guy pregnant. He always wanted to have a family but this was going so fast. The blue jay was terrified but not at the fact that he was having a child but at the fact that he actually WANTED all of this; he wanted to be there by his best friend's side, to watch his child grow up, and most of all he wanted to be with rigby through it all.

"Rigby look at me" mordecai requested crouching so that he was face to face with the other male.

Rigby hesitantly looked up at the blue jay, he could practically feel mordecai's warm breath on his own lips intoxicating him, making him crave the other male. Rigby wanted to give all of himself to the blue jay no matter how much he feared rejection.

"I will not leave you rigby, do you hear me dude, I will always be rigby here beside you" mordecai reassured.

Rigby let out a breath he didn't even know he held within his lungs that was until he felt a pair of lips on his own. His eyes fluttered closed melting into mordecai's kiss, he felt his legs feels wobbly as if they were going to buckle. Mordecai gripped rigby by the waist lifting him up into his arms and carried the raccoon back to their room. Rigby pulled away from the kiss and tiredly nuzzled into mordecai's chest.

Mordecai looked up to see skips smirk knowingly at the duo, mordecai laid the sleeping raccoon down on the bed covering him up and kissing his forehead. Mordecai slowly turned to the yeti who was watching the entire scene with amazement.

"Let's talk downstairs I don't want to wake rigby" mordecai suggested following the immortal out the door.

Once the duo reached the living room mordecai sat down facing the other a serious look on his face. Skips walked around to face the blue jay.

"So mordecai what exactly is going on with you and rigby" the yeti asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Honestly skips I have no idea…I have never felt this way for anybody, I feel like I want to jump into this yet I want to run all at the same time, and it seems whenever I feel him touch me my body lights up like the sky on the fourth of July" mordecai explained a small smile appearing on his face at the thought of HIS little coon snuggled into him.

"Mordecai" skips spoke in a calm tone putting his hand on mordecai's shoulder "I have felt that way for a person, just one, I would tell you why you feel this way for rigby but I think you already know.

"Yeah" mordecai replied his cheeks a slight pink

"And why is that?" skips questioned the blue jay.

"Because I love him skips"


	8. Chapter 8

.A month had passed since the duo discovered that they were going to have a baby; rigby laid beside mordecai on the couch watching the newest B rated zombie movie. Mordecai was far more concentrated on playing with rigby's hair, he grazed the raccoon's sensitive ear causing them to twitch from the contact with the soft feathers. Rigby irritated grabbed onto mordecai's wing bringing it to his lips.

"Sthaaaaaaaaaap iiiiit" rigby whined biting lightly on mordecai's knuckle.

Mordecai chuckled kissing rigby's forehead wrapping his arms around the shorter male's waist. Rigby turned to face the blue jay, sapphire eyes met emerald trapping the other in their gaze. Rigby bit his bottom lip nervously before deciding to just go for it, he leaned forward capturing the blue jay's lips.

Mordecai didn't take long to recover from surprise and kiss back. Rigby's tail wrapped around the taller blue-jay's waist pulling him closer to rigby. Mordecai deepened the kiss nipping at rigby's bottom lip causing the coon to gasp, giving the blue-jay enough time to let his tongue snake into the other's mouth and explore the cavern.

The make out session would have continued but sadly the duo were soon interrupted by as loud deep cough in the direction of the front door. They looked up to see none other than their usually temperamental boss Benson holding his evening cup of coffee in one hand and paperwork in the other. Mordecai instead of pulling away from the raccoon rested his chin on top rigby's head.

"Mordecai and rigby I have a very simple job for you two, I need you two to pick up doughnuts for the meeting but don't forget the whole wheat doughnut like last time" Benson explained sipping his coffee.

Rigby pushed off the bad memory of the double glazed apple fritter fiasco instead he licked his lips rubbing his hands together knowing he could talk mordecai into buying him something sweet to satisfy his cravings. Mordecai noticed this and chuckled rolling his eyes at the raccoon and the bottomless pit he calls a stomach. Benson hands the duo the money to buy the doughnuts and turns around grumbling about the large stack of paperwork he has to do.

"Auh yeauuuuuh dooooooooooooooouuuuuggghhhhhhhnnuuuts!"Rigby chants throwing his arms in the air in excitement.

"Yeauh man lets grab some doughnuts!" mordecai replied picking up rigby.

"What are you doing man, you know I hate being picked up" rigby struggles in mordecai's grip before slowly giving in pouting angrily a shade of pink covering his face.

"But you ae so cute when you blush" mordecai chuckles watching his blush deepen.

"Stop talking" rigby mumble hiding the smile on his face in mordecai's chest.

Mordecai smiled carrying him outside sitting him down in the cart, climbing into the driver's seat. Rigby leaned his head on mordecai's shoulder listening to his best friend's calm and shockingly comforting heartbeat. Mordecai looked down at the raccoon his smile growing on his lips before starting up his engine. Mordecai has really grown closer to his best friend in these last couple of months, more than a friend should but that was the thing he wanted rigby as more than just a friend of course every time he attempted to ask he pulled a mordecai and chickened out at the last moment. Mordecai put the cart in gear pulling it out of its parking spot, He had to tell rigby and he will tonight after the meeting.

Later that night rigby was getting his fill of the sugary treats that his boss provided him before muscleman could stuff his face with the rest of them. Rigby smiled enjoying the sweet taste that lit up his taste buds and satisfy is cravings. The meeting was just wrapping up and he noticed mordecai had been missing for a while now, he looked around for the blue jay growing a little worried for his best friend with no luck of spotting him.

Rigby turned back to the table to grab his soda instead he ran into none other than mordecai. Rigby looked up at the smiling blue jay with curiosity. The question that rigby continued to ponder was where had the blue jay disappeared to and why.

"Hey dude can you walk with me I have something to show you" mordecai explained to the raccoon holding out his hand to his best friend.

Rigby took the blue jay's hand his mind wandering to what mordecai had to show him. Mordecai nervously led rigby to the cart that was conveniently parked in front of the house, the duo once again climbed in and were off into the night. The journey soon ended as mordecai pulled off right in front of the ballroom, the sound of music could be heard from outside which sparked the raccoon's curiosity even more, rigby remembered the song that was playing recognizing that it was skin by SIXX A.M.

Rigby knew this song because this was the song that helped him through tuff times in his teenage years. Rigby went through a depression when he was younger because of the belief that everyone loved his brother more than him. Even know rigby would rent this song from the DVD store and sing along to it when everyone was gone from the house, mordecai was the only one rigby shared this very memorable and very emotional song with.

Before rigby realized it mordecai was already standing beside him taking his hand leading him up to the double doors of the large building. Mordecai pushed open the door revealing the decorated room, skips was at the DJ table working the music but aside from that the only living souls in that ballroom were mordecai and rigby.

"Dance with me dude?" mordecai asked receiving a nod from the speechless raccoon.

Mordecai guided rigby to the center of the dance floor turning to face the shorter male, they began to sway back and forth.

"Rigby I have something to tell you and that is why I brought you here" mordecai explained capturing the raccoon's attention.

"What is it man you can tell me anything" rigby questioned looking up in those same blue eyes of the man that captured his heart so long ago.

"I have known you for so long and this past month has let me see a side of you I have never knew before and…um… what I am trying to say is" mordecai paused a moment taking a breath of courage before continuing " rigby I want to ask you to be my boyfriend."

Rigby was beyond shocked at his best friends confession, this was his childhood friend, his first crush, the one he was having a child with, and the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Rigby collected himself and looked up at the blushing blue jay and couldn't help but smile.

"Of course I will dude I love you man" rigby replies standing on his tiptoes kissing the blue jay, just as the song finished playing.


	9. Chapter 9

.Month three has passed for the new couple only three more months until the baby is born and this fourth month has been hard for the small raccoon. Rigby hasn't been able to keep anything down no matter what he ate it would come right back up in a matter of moments. Mordecai began to worry and since skips was out of town for a little while he called the only two people who could possibly know about having a baby. Rigby laid on the couch in mordecai's arms while CJ and Eileen sat across from them.

"First of all you two are adorable even though I owe Eileen $20, second it is really shocking that a dude is able to get pregnant but the cause of your problems are very simple" Cj began turning to Eileen so she can explain.

"The reason you keep throwing up is because of WHAT you are eating" Eileen explains holding up a bag of chips.

"What do you mean" a very weak rigby asked a face full of chips that did more to prove her point.

"What she means is that we need to get you to start eating real foods man" mordecai explained snatching the second bag of chips moving them from the raccoon's grip.

"Aw man but I like snacks" rigby whined causing the other to chuckle.

"Well rigby you can't survive just on that while a baby is growing in your stomach" CJ pointed out trying to encourage the raccoon.

"You love pop's cooking and most of that is good for you man plus while their away I can cook" mordecai continued kissing the raccoons ear.

"It's settled until this baby comes you have to cut down on the sweets rigby" Eileen states looking seriously at the pouting raccoon.

"Fine" rigby sighs in defeat knowing that his only alternative is to continuously projectile vomit like he is the girl from the exorcist.

"Well everybody's out of the house do you guys want to stay for dinner" mordecai offered the couple sitting across from him.

"No thanks we booked reservations at steak me Amadeus and we don't want to be late" CJ explained wrapping her arms around Eileen's waist.

Mordecai shivered in memory of the horrible date with Margaret ending in a shooting spree and her dumping the poor blue jay after he nearly risked his life for a date with her. Rigby cupped his hand knowing exactly what he was thinking hoping to comfort him, mordecai couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend.

"We will walk you out" rigby offers to the girls hopping off of mordecai's lap, wobbling slightly once his feet hit the floor.

Mordecai and rigby escorted the girls to the door making sure they make it to their car safe before heading to the kitchen. Rigby sat at the table watching mordecai rummage through the fridge grabbing multiple items and laying them onto the table. Mordecai tied the chef's apron around his waist grabbing the chopping block and butcher knife from their respected places.

Rigby watched as mordecai diced up the onions, pickles, and tomatoes, laying them on separate plates. Rigby's mouth watered as the illuminating scent of hamburger meat filled the house, along with the sweat sizzling sound of smoked bacon. Mordecai laid the ingredients layer by layer onto two burger buns, finishing it off by adding a slice of cheese that almost completely melted when touching the steaming hot bun.

"Wow man where did you learn to cook" rigby asked not taking his eyes from the fresh burger.

"Well I usually helped my mom cook then later on I took some culinary classes in high school so I picked up a few things" mordecai explained moving on to the next part of the meal.

Rigby nodded reaching for the burger hoping to taste some of mordecai's cooking only to quickly let go of the extremely hot burger yelping in slight pain. Mordecai quickly stood up taking rigby's Burnt hand into his own. Rigby's ears perked up in wonder at what mordecai was doing, he felt mordecai's soft lips kissing the burnt areas.

Rigby's cheeks heated up at the contact still not used to being this close with the other male. Mordecai smiled blowing on the hot sandwich cooling it off enough that I could be touched, bringing a piece (mordecai cut it into four slices) of it to the raccoon's lips. Rigby blushed taking a bite of the sandwich, he practically moaned at the great taste.

"You mean to tell me you knew how to cook this good and I have been eating store bought junk" rigby stated squinting his eyes at the blue jay who can only laugh

Mordecai picked up another slice of the burger actually enjoying feeding his boyfriend. Rigby didn't hesitate to bite into the piece. Rigby chewed the slice glad that his stomach has finally eased off and that something has finally stayed with his stomach.

"It's ok I forgive you" rigby explains eating yet another slice.

Mordecai rolled his eyes at his best friend kissing him on the cheek. Rigby smiled leaning on mordecai's shoulder as they ate. Mordecai ran his hands through rigby's fur, sighing at the peaceful silence in the room.

"Yep things are going to be just fine" mordecai mumbled to himself pulling rigby closer to him.


	10. Chapter 10

.Month four passed by with ease, mordecai has managed get rigby back to his normal weight. The blue jay was just glad that rigby was fine. Rigby was just glad he got to spend this much time with his boyfriend.

Benson walked into the room that the couple shared, looking at the mordecai and rigby snuggled up under the blankets fast asleep. The gumball Machine looked over to the alarm clock noticing that rigby accidentally set the clock for pm instead of am once again. He face palmed at the simple mistake and politely set the alarm to the proper time.

Within a few seconds of setting it the alarm sprang to life in a horrid animatronic sound that let anyone who heard it know it is time to get up. Rigby whined at the noise reaching to hit the snooze button, Benson saw this and moved the alarm clock just out of rigby's reach. Rigby looked up too see none other than the gumball machine hand still on the loud device.

Mordecai chuckled not bothering to open his eyes knowing full well what was going on. He just pulled the irritated raccoon closer to him.

"We are up Benson" mordecai stated kissing rigby's forehead, Benson simply chuckled and hit the snooze button on their clock and leaving the room.

Rigby finally gave up on trying to go back to sleep and raised up only to be pulled back down by his boyfriend, rigby looked frustrated as he stared at the shit eating grin on mordecai's face. It was soon replaced when mordecai connected their lips.

"Come in you two if you want me to drive you to your ultrasound" Benson rushed shaking his keys to forward press the point.

Mordecai questioned Benson's words since he hasn't heard somebody call it that but brushed it off instead, lifting up his very sleepy raccoon carrying him bridal style to the bathroom. Mordecai turned on the shower grabbing their towels from the rack placing them in arms reach from the shower. Rigby was first to hop in the water once it was finally a descent temperature followed by mordecai.

-At the doctor's office-

Mordecai watched the doctor as he rubbed a special gel on rigby's tummy, Rigby flinched at the cold feeling but soon grew used to the chill. Mordecai gripped his boyfriends hand in anticipation of seeing their child for the first time, rigby had that same anxious feeling but he knew he had to stay strong for mordecai. The doctor placed the paddle of the machine to rigby's belly revealing the inside of the raccoon's stomach on the monitor.

Mordecai was taken aback the sight of the child HIS child, a smile crept up on his face. Rigby looked up at mordecai's smiling face and couldn't help but smile himself, he turned back to the ultrasound staring in awe at his soon to be child. Rigby had a few fears of giving birth but he knew mordecai would be there to help him through it all.

"Doctor is there a way to find out if it is a girl or a boy" mordecai questioned turning to face said doctor

"Yes there is" the doctor explains moving the paddle over a little. "From what I see you are having a girl" the doctor continued smiling up at the couple.

"A girl" mordecai and rigby say in unison, they soon begin to chuckle at how in sync they truly are.

After leaving the doctor's office the trio decided that now would be the best time to stop and get something to eat. They pulled off stopping at the coffee shop just in time to order from the breakfast menu.

Benson ordered a turkey sandwich with a normal black coffee, mordecai and rigby ordered the usual minus the coffee for rigby since rigby wasn't allowed to have that much caffeine. The trio happily ate their breakfast in peaceful silence, minus the sounds of people sitting around them hoping to grab a quick breakfast before work. After they finished eating they decided to just sit and relax since they had the day off today.

"uuuugh I misss coffee" rigby whined reaching for mordecai's cup which was yanked away before he could grab it.

"No dude you know that caffeine is bad for the baby" mordecai explained chuckling and sipping his coffee.

"Just one sip" rigby pleaded reaching for Benson's cup.

"Touch my coffee and you are fired rigby" Benson explained not even bothering to look away from his food.

Rigby whined lowering his head on the table still slightly tired, mordecai rubbed rigby's head in sympathy knowing rigby was addicted to coffee. Rigby smiled leaning into the blue-jay's touch completely forgetting about the coffee, mordecai. Mordecai continued to pet rigby's head since it has become quite a habit for the duo to have some form of contact. On occasion mordecai would spend hours rubbing rigby's back or simply resting his hand on the small coon's head.

"I got to go guy's I have to take fluffy (Benson's cat) to get her checkup" Benson stood from his spot dusting he crumbs from his chest walking to the front door of the coffee shop.

Mordecai and rigby waved to their boss before going back to what they were doing. Rigby looked up at mordecai blushing before looking down again. Mordecai caught onto this and cupped his boyfriend's chin moving for the shorter male to face him.

"Are you alright dude you seem a little off" mordecai questioned looking into his favorite pair of emerald eyes.

"It's nothing man" rigby lies lowering his head to look at mordecai's coffee.

"I know you are lying dude…come on tell me" mordecai encouraged wanting to know what was eating at his boyfriend.

"It's just, this all seems like a dream…I am afraid that one day I'm going to wake up and discover that none of this was real…I just don't want this to end" rigby explains in a low distant tone talking more to himself more than the blue jay "it's stupid I know" rigby chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"not at all man…I have had that same fear honestly…I want to spend the rest of my life with you dude…you are always there for me man and you always encouraged me to follow my heart no matter how much it hurt you, now I know exactly what I want" mordecai explained cupping rigby's cheek.

"Mordecai" rigby whispered taken aback by his boyfriend's words, his heart was beating extremely fast and all he wanted to do was move closer to the blue jay.

"What I want is you man I want, to spend every waking breath by your side, I love you rigby" mordecai continued pulling the small raccoon a passionate kiss.

Rigby scooted as close as physically possible to the blue jay wrapping his arms around the other male's neck craving more of his boyfriend's sweet lips.

Of course the kiss was interrupted by the one person neither male wanted to see at that moment. Margaret stared at the duo with of look of pure disgust, her uniform was stained with coffee from the pot she just dropped in shock.

"OH MY GOD IT'S YOUR FAULT HE DOESN'T WANT ME YOU LITTLE FAGGOT!" the annoying slut yelled smacking rigby across the face her pinky ring slicking into the raccoon's cheek.

Rigby lowered his head at the statement hoping that the floor would consume his body so he wouldn't have to deal with this situation. Mordecai stood up from his seat staring angrily at the red robin, he truly wished that he was a girl at that moment so he could knock her teeth down her throat unfortunately he wasn't. How dare she even think of harming one hair on his boyfriend's head, he was so angry at her he could just strangle her.

"are you telling me you would rather be with disgusting little trash than a real woman what the fuck mordecai are you stupid I mean he isn't even attractive!" she yelled pointing angrily to the raccoon who kept his head low, the attention of everyone in the shop was now drawn to the scene.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking about, how dare you call him garbage when you yourself are a dirty slut who would fuck anything that has a pulse, I love rigby you worthless slut so just shut the fuck up!" mordecai went off nearly lunging at the robing if it hadn't been for Eileen who was surprisingly stronger than she looked holding him back.

"Let me handle this mordecai" CJ offered walking past the male right up to the robin.

"What are you going to do you carpet muncher" Margaret scoffed crossing her arms in disgust at the other girl.

CJ simply smiled at the girl's stupidity bringing her fist back and slamming it into the homophobic slut's cheek. Margaret fell to her knees spitting out a couple of her teeth, she looked up at her assaulter spiting blood in her face. CJ wiped the liquid from her face angrily kicking the robin in the stomach, turning to the boys checking to see if rigby was OK.

Margaret used this opportunity to grab her boyfriend's pocket knife from her breast pocket preparing to lunge at the vulnerable girl. Eileen noticed this grabbing a pan from the counter smashing it against her head knocking the slut unconscious. CJ turned to her quirky girlfriend that most likely saved her life in shock.

Eileen was shocked at herself, she didn't like to be violent unless it was necessary but at that moment it WAS necessary and honestly it felt kind of good to shut that bitch up. She had to tolerate Margaret's homophobic and condescending mouth for years and she grew tired of it. CJ pointed to a nearby worker telling him to call the police.

Mordecai turned to rigby who hasn't moved a muscle since the confrontation, tears streamed down his cheeks, the insults constantly repeating in his mind. Of course he didn't deserve a guy like mordecai but was he really garbage, was he really that repulsive? He was snapped out of his thoughts seeing the worry in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Rigby everything is ok I am right here with you dude" mordecai said wrapping his arms around the crying raccoon.

"Worthless…garbage" rigby whispered to himself ashamed of himself for crying over a few mere insults.

"Don't listen to her dude you are perfect, you are kind sweet and from what I see pretty handsome" mordecai stated pulling away cupping his boyfriends sobbing cheek wiping the tears away as he spoke.

"r-really man?" rigby asked looking up at the blue jay with watery eyes.

"Of course rigby…I love everything about you" mordecai smiled at his boyfriend into a much needed kiss.

The cops soon arrived and carried Margaret out in handcuffs after she had awaken with a major headache. The police continued to get reports from everyone in the coffee shop. After the interrogation mordecai walked over to his boyfriend who sat with the medical examiner who placed a band aid on the large gash across his cheek.

Mordecai was simply relived rigby was back to his normal self, rigby smiled up at mordecai kicking his legs back and forth in the chair since they wouldn't reach the ground. Mordecai chuckled kissing his boyfriend on his uninjured cheek, rigby blushed and hopped up from his seat following the blue jay out of the coffee shop into the now fairly chilly air. They were in no condition to walk all the way back to the park so they sat at the bus stop hoping to catch the next bus coming through on its way near the park.

"Hey mordecai…um thanks for what you said back their man" rigby mumble just loud enough for the blue jay alone could here

"no need to thank me dude I defend the people I love besides none of those things she said were true like I said before you are perfect just the way you are man" mordecai replied smiling at the blushing raccoon.

"You are too dude…and I think you are very hot too" rigby confessed mumbling the last part his blush deepening.

Mordecai simply pulled his boyfriend closer to him wanting to keep his small raccoon warm as they waited for the next bus.


	11. Chapter 11 (character chat)

Kira: what do you think so far guys?

Rigby: rwhen am i having this baby

Mordecai: be patient dude

Kira: trust me very soon

Rigby: i just hope something like what happened with Margaret doesn't happen again

Mordecai: come on dude what else could happen

Kira: let's let the readers decide, please comment what you think should happen to the duo next chapter

Mordecai: or if you want to ask us or any other characters in the story questions you want us to answer.

Rigby: are you sure you want to let them decide what happens to us?

Kira: why not It should be interesting *smirks*

Mordecai and rigby: *shivers in fear*


	12. Chapter 12

.This was the final month of the pregnancy and rigby was scared shitless at the fact he never will know exactly when the baby was coming. He has heard that giving birth was one of the most painful experiences for a female and the thought of a male giving birth to rigby seemed as if it would be twice as painful, of course the small raccoon had to have a C-section since he didn't have the proper part to give a natural birth but it still seemed it would be painful (Don't try to think of the logic in my head it will make your head hurt). Rigby was so deep in thought of the child growing within him he didn't notice mordecai had walked into the room nor did he notice the TV that was originally playing one of mordecai's cheesy romance movies that the raccoon hoped would help pass the time while mordecai worked the snack bar now replayed static.

Mordecai collapsed on the couch next to his boyfriend exhausted from having to deal with the usual assholes who stopped by the snack bar on occasion. Rigby felt sorry for the blue jay who had to pick up the extra slack while he was pregnant, of course Benson still gave rigby jobs they were just really simple and didn't involve rigby having to do any form of manual labor. Rigby handed his best friend the remote leaning his head on the blue-jay's shoulder, mordecai smiled at the raccoon's actions.

Rigby gained the hobbit of trying to be as close as possible to his lover when mordecai had a bad day, mordecai noticed this and welcomed the contact from his boyfriend knowing it was rigby's way of showing he cared. Mordecai accepted the remote flipping through constant channels of talk shows, reality TV until the channel stops at MAURY which happened to be one of mordecai and rigby's favorite TV shows.

"And the test results say, Fred…YOU ARE THE FATHER!" Maury spoke, the crowd going wild as the short man with a face similar to a weasel rushed off stage followed by his extremely overweight wife who seemed as if she were a mixture of mama June and napoleon dynamite right on his tail cussing the man out.

Rigby looked at the repulsive couple and turned to his boyfriend who was now standing on the couch. He smiled wickedly acting as if he himself were reading flash cards. Mordecai gave the other male a questioning look as rigby pointed to mordecai.

"MORDECAI YOU ARE THE FATHER!" rigby yelled bursting into fits of giggles.

Mordecai rolled his eyes at the corny imitation of the elderly TV host who was now talking with a couple who turned out to be related and their child. Mordecai pushed his thoughts from the TV to his boyfriend, he couldn't help but smile at the childish attitude that the small raccoon had. Rigby's laughter was cut short when he felt something move in his stomach causing a sudden pain to shoot through his body.

"M-mordecai h-help me" rigby pleaded gripping the couch arm for support of his body.

Mordecai stood up from his seat rushing to get skips knowing exactly what was happening. The blue jay found skips talking with Benson in the kitchen about layouts for the newest extension to the petting zoo. Mordecai skidded to a halt nearly running into the large yeti.

"Guys its time hurry I need to get rigby to the hospital" mordecai explained rushing back to his boyfriend, the immortal right behind him.

Benson grabbed the keys to his car from his upstairs office, not wanting to have to clean up the mess if rigby were to have the baby there in the house. Mordecai and skips motioned lifting the dizzy raccoon from his spot on the couch moving him out to Benson's car. Benson was there to meet them opening the back door for rigby, rigby was in such excruciating pain he felt like just clawing open his own stomach and pulling the baby from the womb.

The way to the hospital seemed to grow longer and the contractions seem to grow closer and closer together. Mordecai tried to comfort his boyfriend, holding the smaller males hand within his own, and the thought that in a few moments he was going to be a father fresh in his mind making his smile grow. That thought however was taken away from him with the sound of wheels swerving and the feeling of glass blowing into his face.

Mordecai heard the faint sound of rapid beeping along with the faint voices, his eyes refused to open for some strange reason and the only thing that the blue jay felt was pain. Mordecai didn't know what was happening or where he was all he knew that he had to get to rigby. Mordecai screamed out for his lover asking where the small raccoon sadly to no avail for an answer.

He tried to raise up from the unfamiliar place he was laying only to be forced back down on the gurney and tied down with restraints. He fought the restraints, fighting the ache in his body that begged him not to move knowing he had to find his boyfriend he had to know if rigby and his unborn child were safe. The sharp sting of a needle being stabbed into his arm filling him with some unknown liquid, causing the worried blue-jay's mind to plummet into pure darkness

"Mordecai" a faint voice called to the blue jay, mordecai began to stir the pain that he felt now completely gone.

The blue jay finally opened his eyes only to be blinded by the bright florescent lights in the room. He moved to cover his eyes only to realize his hand wouldn't move, panic began to sit in with the blue jay was he paralyzed, was rigby and the baby ok? His eyes managed to focus and he saw that the figure looming over him was nine other than his boss.

"B...Benson" mordecai spoke his voice strained and extremely dry.

"Its better not to talk mordecai you need to save your strength" skips encouraged laying his hand on the blue jay's shoulder.

"w-what happened" mordecai questioned looking up at the gumball looking for answers about his boyfriend, he just hoped he was safe.

"Relax rigby is safe" Benson explained already knowing what mordecai wanted to know, mordecai sighed at the thought his boyfriend was safe.

"There were complications during the pregnancy though but I am proud to say you have a beautiful little girl" skips continued smiling down at the brand new father.

Mordecai sighed raising up from his spot only to fall back down. Mordecai looked up at the device hat held his arm in a cast with frustration, Skips noticed this and chuckled remembering a certain raccoon who had the same problems with his leg cast. Mordecai's frustration disappeared remembering his baby girl.


	13. Chapter 13

.A week had passed before mordecai and rigby were released from the hospital which seemed almost like torture since they weren't able to see each other. Hey managed to survive by talking over the phone the entire time they were hospitalized, sometimes they would fall asleep with the phone still by their ears. During their time they both got to take turns taking care of their daughter who they both decided to name Rachel after rigby's grandmother.

Rachel shared both of their father's features; she was a short raccoon with blue fur with a white tummy, and black stripes running down her tail Mordecai practically cried tears of joy seeing her baby girl, rigby who isn't as strong when controlling his emotions did cry at the site of his miracle. The first night at home was a little complicated since Rachel continued to cry through the night, mordecai had no clue how to get her to stop. He tried feeding her, letting her play with her toys, burping her but nothing seemed to be working.

Rigby realized this and took the baby from his boyfriend holding her in his arms rocking the restless child back and forth humming a song that his mother used to sing to don when he was born. Mordecai watched in awe as Rachel fell right to sleep in rigby's arms. Rigby sat their daughter in the crib that skips built while they were stuck in the hospital motioning for mordecai to follow him to the door.

Mordecai did as his boyfriend asked turning on the baby monitor before he left the room. The duo walk down stairs collapsing on the couch tiredly. Rigby turned to mordecai a weak smile on his face, mordecai returned the smile kissing the raccoon on the cheek.

"Dude how are you so good with kids man?" mordecai questioned his boyfriend.

"When don was born I helped mom out when dad was at work" rigby explained leaning on the blue jay's shoulder completely exhausted.

"I'm glad you are ok man I was worried about you for those last couple of months" mordecai wrapped his arms around rigby missing being this close to the other male

"I know man it has been to long since we have been this close" rigby said listening to the steady beats of his boyfriend's heart.

"What are we going to do about Rachel when we are working man I don't think Benson will let us bring her on the job?" rigby questioned the adorable image of the baby raccoon playing in the leaves while they worked.

"I could ask my mom if she could watch her while we work that is if you are ok with her completely spoiling our kid" mordecai joked running his fingers across the almost invisible scar in rigby's tummy.

"Of course I am man your mom is awesome besides if she doesn't spoil him you most defiantly will" rigby teased chuckling at the blue jay's overly dramatic offended face.

"Hey you know if anybody is going to spoil her it is you dude" mordecai retorted crossing his arms in a knowing manner.

Rigby raised his finger to argue but soon lowered it sighing in defeat "yeah I know"

Mordecai chuckled at this kissing his boyfriend's forehead picking him up.

"What are you doing dude you know I hate being picked up put me down" rigby squirmed in his chuckling boyfriends grip.

"Then stop being so cute" as soon as those words left mordecai's lips rigby's cheeks started burning a bright crimson "relax man I'm just carrying you to bed" mordecai explained walking up the stairs with the raccoon in arms.

Mordecai walked into the room making sure to shut the door lightly not wanting to wake the baby and slowly laid rigby down in the bed climbing in beside him. Rigby snuggled into his boyfriend's chest wrapping his tail around the taller male. Mordecai smiled closing his eyes wanting nothing more than to get a few hours of sleep before work

Character chat

Mark: what do you think so far?

Mordecai: it was pretty good though I didn't like that you put me and rigby in a car accident *sends mark a death glare

Mark:*my eyes glow red and I growl at mordecai*

Mordecai: *backs down*

Rigby: I am just glad that I'm not pregnant anymore man I hated spending most of my time in the bathroom *trying to change the subject*

Mark: yeah but now you have a beautiful baby girl

Mordecai: yeah me and rigby have to go shopping for baby stuff tomorrow

Rigby: I never thought I would be shopping for baby clothes

Mordecai: you didn't even think you would be having a baby

Mark: he has a point man

Rigby: STOP TALKING!

Mark: anyway I have to go for now if you have any ideas for the next chapter please leave it in the comments of PM me


	14. Chapter 14

Mordecai sat on the steps of the park watching two year old Rachel chasing Rigby around with a water gun. Rigby ran for his life from his daughter feeling the cold water spray him in the back. Rachel laughed at the duo sipping his refreshing lemonade. Just then Benson skips and muscleman walked outside to meet the trio, the gumball matching locked the door signaling that it was time to go.  
Rachel sprayed the last remnants of the ice cold liquid in rigby's face leaving the brown raccoon drenched. Mordecai walked over to his boyfriend handing the raccoon a towel to dry himself off with. Rigby thankfully to the towel and began to dry himself off with.  
"Come on you guy's ii want to get there before all of the good booths are taken" muscleman rushed already in the back of Benson's car.  
This was the first time that the duo had been out since Rachel was born and mordecai was a little nervous. Tonight he was going to take it to the next level with his boyfriend and finally make their family a whole. He fumbled with the small ring box in his pocket the thought of how rigby would react plaguing his mind.  
Rigby smiled climbing in the car and buckling Rachel into her car seat that Benson gave the duo knowing it would be safer than her riding in rigby's lap. Rachel giggled when rigby poked her tummy buckling himself in. mordecai climbed in on the other side buckling in. after everybody was in the car Benson put it in gear and pulled out of the park.  
The drive wasn't that far from Mc Hooligan's but it felt like hours for the anxious bluejay. He knew there was no turning back since mordecai had already made arrangements with Benson help. Mordecai had planned to have the ring delivered in the chocolate cake that he knew rigby ordered every time they went to the restaurant. They pulled up into a spot and walked inside sitting down in their usual booth, rigby sat right beside his boyfriend with in a booster seat Rachel in between skips and mordecai. Rigby thought it was extremely adorably how Rachel's eyes just reached above the table. The waitress came around, the corner, her hair shoulder length curly brown hair stuffed in a ponytail and a smile on her face as she took their orders. "hey guys what will it be, let me guess the large spaghetti plate with an ice on the rocks and a large john f lemonade for mordecai and rigby, a chef's salad for skips and two large plates of wings for Benson and skips, but what about this little princess" the teenage waitress asked causing Rachel to giggle at the compliment.  
"Just an apple juice and chicken nuggets will be fine Marissa" mordecai explained to their favorite waitress.  
Marissa nodded writing down the orders not even having to bother asking what they want for dessert. She placed the pen in her ponytail walking away to the kitchen preparing the preparations for mordecai. Rigby smiled grabbing mordecai's feathered hand noticing something was wrong. "Mordecai is everything alright man" rigby questioned giving him a concerned look. Mordecai couldn't help but smile at the concern in rigby's face knowing that the raccoon really cares. Mordecai's nervous seemed to vanquish feeling rigby's finger trace his palm. "Yeah man I'm fine just thinking how cute you look" mordecai stated kissing rigby's cheek, rigby's face heated up and Rachel giggled at her daddy's embarrassment.  
A few minutes passed before their food arrived and mordecai and rigby immediately dug into the plate. Mordecai shoveled a piece into his mouth not noticing the sting connecting him to rigby. The string grew closer and closer until their lips connecter. Rigby bit into the spaghetti but kept his lips connected to mordecai's. Mordecai felt almost lost in the moment feeling his boyfriend so close to him he wished this moment could last forever.  
Sadly the duo were brought out of their reality by the sound of someone coughing. The duo looked up to see Marissa with their dessert. They looked at the other to see them already digging into their own dessert. Marissa sat the slice of chocolate cake for rigby and a slice of cheesecake for mordecai each one of them containing a diamond ring. "Heh Looks like we had the same idea" rigby chuckled picking up the ring licking the chocolate off of it. "So is this a yes" mordecai questioned picking up his own ring turning to the raccoon. "You know it man" rigby says wrapping his arms around mordecai pulling him closer to the bluejay pulling him into a kiss.  
The entire restaurant applauded the duo watching them slide on the rings. Rachel laughed with rigby's cake on her face. Rigby noticed this and gasped at his lost slice.  
"Awe my cake" he turned back to the bluejay giving him puppy eyes "mordecai…pweeeaaaaseee"  
"Fine" mordecai sighed knowing he had to buy his boyfriend another slice. "Yeauh!" rigby chanted knowing he was getting to get his slice of cake Mordecai sighed ordering another piece of cake wrapping his arm around rigby's waist. 


	15. Chapter 15

Mordecai woke up by the sound of the beeping alarm clock that just now read 4:30am, work wasn't for three hours. The bluejay hit the snooze button sighing at peaceful sound of the birds chirping in the morning air, and tiredly crept over the sleeping form of his soon to be husband sleeping beside him. Rigby stirred grabbing onto mordecai's pillow nuzzling into the fabric, mordecai smiled at the adorable sight quietly kissing his fiancé's forehead can pulling the covers a little further on rigby's bare shoulder before walking out of the room. He walked into the next room where Rachel lay asleep, he walked up to his daughter lifting her over his shoulder, knowing he would miss this when she gets older.

The bluejay walked down the stairs and into the kitchen turning on the already prepared coffee pot walking straight out the back door where the car was parked. He sat his precious daughter into the back seat buckling the sleeping blue raccoon into her car seat. Mordecai smiled walking over to the driver's seat buckling himself in and starting the cart.

He sat there for a little while until he heard the scurrying of feet coming closer, he turned to see rigby with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand rushing to climb in the cart. Mordecai chuckled as rigby struggled with the seat belt in such a tired state. Mordecai sighed helping his tired love with his seat belt knowing it would take a few minutes before rigby cold even comprehend how to use basic items.

"Thanks man" rigby mumbled blushing at the small act of kindness.

"No problem dude" mordecai replied planting a kiss on the raccoon's lips.

"Are you ready for this dude" rigby questioned wrapping placing his paw on mordecai's feathered hand comfortingly.

Mordecai thought about it for a minute before replying with a nod to reassure his boyfriend things will be alright. Rigby leaned his head on mordecai's shoulder still extremely tired but he knew he needed to be there with his boyfriend for support. Mordecai stepped on the gas bringing the cart to life

========one drive later=====

Mordecai stopped that cart at his parent's place noticing his parents sitting on the porch enjoying mordecai's dad's day off from work, mordecai had no clue how anyone could be so wide awake so early in the morning. The older blue jay's waved to their son and his childhood best friend still unknown of the developed relationship between the two males. Mordecai smiled hugging both of his parents, rigby smiled at the couple not really keen on being touched aside from his boyfriend and his daughter of course.

"He Mordy how has it been it has been forever since you came over" mordecai's mother stated glad to see her son.

"Oh you know the usual mom but I do have a few things to tell you two" mordecai stated straightforward.

"Ok son hey when is that girlfriend of your's, what's her name? CJ coming over again" mordecai's father questioned not being informed with the latest news of his son's love life.

"That's a part of what I have to tell you dad, you see me and CJ aren't dating anymore she…well she liked this girl I know, but we are still friends but I did find somebody else" mordecai explained smiling at his parents who listened to him intently.

"Oh who is it son?" mordecai mother asked looking at her son with curiosity.

"Its me" rigby spoke locking hands with his boyfriend shyly.

"Yeah after a while I realized that rigby was the one for me I am truly in love with him" mordecai spoke looking into his boyfriend's emerald eyes, rigby's cheeks turned a bright pink at the words.

"How serious is this son?" mordecai's father asked the couple who were brought back to reality.

"Well we are engaged dad" mordecai explain's holding out his ring to his parents.

Mordecai and rigby soon felt a bone crushing pain from mordecai' mother capturing them in an excited bear hug.

"That is so adorable I knew you two would get together" mordecai mom squealed placing the duo down remembering that they needed oxygen to live.

"Damn I owe you mother twenty buck now" mordecai's father sighed making mordecai and rigby question how many people bet on them ever dating.

"Honey no matter what you choose I will support you…I did hope to have grandchildren though" mordecai's mother stated in a slightly crestfallen tone.

"Actually that is another part of what mordecai had to tell you" rigby explained motioning the older bluejay's to the cart to see the sleeping bundle of joy sleeping in the back seat.

Mordecai's mother and father gasped at thee adorable sight of the sleeping blue raccoon that resembled both of their father's.

"This is our daughter Sarah, I still have no clue how rigby could get pregnant but I guess anything can happen to us" mordecai confessed knowing his and rigby's life was anything but regular.

Sarah opened her emerald eyes that resembled rigby's looking straight at rigby.

"Mommy? Where *yawn* are we" Sarah questioned looking around at the area around her.

"we are at grandma and grandpa's house remember" mordecai explained undoing her seatbelt

"gwandma, gwandpa!" Rachel exclaimed hopping out of her car seat into her grandmother's arms.

Mordecai smiled as her parents played with his daughter glad that his parent's actually accepted his boyfriend but kind of offended that everybody expected him and rigby to date.

"Mordy would you and rigby mind if me and your father hangout with Rachel today while you two are working" mordecai's mother asked already growing attached to their granddaughter, mordecai looked down to rigby not wanting to agree without his boyfriend's say in the matter.

"It's fine with me as long as she is good" rigby says pointing a finger at his daughter

Rachel giggled grabbing her daddy's finger, rigby couldn't help but smile at his daughter

"Ok mommy" Rachel said kissing rigby's cheek.

Mordecai and rigby realized the time and rushed to the cart after saying their goodbyes before leaving to go back to work.

"That went well didn't it though I bet it was hard for you" mordecai spoke looking down at the raccoon

"What do you mean dude?" rigby questioned taking a large gulp of his hot coffee.

"It's always hard for the MOM to be away from HER child" mordecai joked trying to hold in his laughter

"STOP TALKING!" rigby yelled punching mordecai for laughing at him.


	16. Chapter 16

.Mordecai and rigby collapsed on the couch exhaustedly wishing Benson didn't make them have to clean out skips' garage again, there were so many different cool items to tamper with but the fact that their work involved lifting box after box of heavy items into the cart was very exhausting. Rigby whined picking up one of the many magazines that Eileen gave him to aid in planning their wedding, mordecai noticed rigby flipping through the magazines looking at many of the dresses.

"Dude I never thought you would ever want to wear a dress it just doesn't seem like you man" mordecai explained wrapping his arm around the raccoon.

"Yeah I mean I don't know man…I just want to see what it is like" rigby explains blushing self-conscious about the idea of people seeing him dressed extremely girly.

"Just so you know you would look cute in address" mordecai comforted kissing rigby's cheek.

"Man how did I ever mange to get such a great guy like you …I don't even have lady pecks" rigby joked climbing into his boyfriend's lap.

Mordecai smiled laying his chin on rigby's forehead looking at the book himself. Rigby laid back into mordecai's chest turning the page of the book that showed a large variety of different color bouquets in an even larger variety of shapes and sizes. Rigby pointed to a set of blue and white roses wrapped in lace.

"So you want a traditional wedding right?" mordecai asked his boyfriend.

"No I just want to see them tear each other up when I throw it" rigby chuckled evilly, mordecai couldn't help but laugh at the thought of rigby throwing an arrangement of flowers at a pack of wild hungry women desperate to get married.

Rigby felt mordecai trace the tips of his feathered fingers over his now fully healed tummy. Rigby began to lean to the touch making a sound very similar to a cat purring. Mordecai was glad they had the day to themselves since Rachel would be spending the weekend over at her grandparent's house. Rigby licked his lips adjusting himself on mordecai's lap purposely trying to turn him on. The duo haven't made love since the day Rachel was born, and rigby knew he didn't have to worry about getting pregnant again thanks to mordecai's vasectomy a few months ago.

Mordecai moaned at the feeling of rigby grinding on his crotch, rigby smirked closing the book and swinging around to face his boyfriend. Mordecai pulled rigby into a deep passionate kiss craving the taste of his boyfriend. Rigby moaned wrapping his legs around the bluejay's waist, he didn't want this, he needed this; the feeling of mordecai deep inside him once again making him whimper and practically beg for release

"Mordecai I need you in me now" rigby panted out lust clouding his mind as he continued kissing down to the bluejay's neck.

Mordecai licked his lips gripping his boyfriend's ass pulling the cheeks apart to expose the entrance. Rigby felt mordecai slide his erection between his cheeks teasing the raccoon's entrance. Mordecai stood from where he was sitting keeping his grip on his fiancé's hips making sure he was secure before walking up the stairs to their room, with each mordecai took the more rigby grew anxious his own erection grinding against' s mordecai's chest. Rigby sighed in relief when mordecai pushed open the door to their room kicking it shut behind him and laying rigby on the brand new queen sized bed that the duo chipped in and ordered in exchange for mordecai's old bed.

The bluejay walked over to the door locking it, before returning to the bed. Rigby looked up at him his legs spread far apart revealing to mordecai his almost aching erection, rigby couldn't help but blush feeling exposed but even with his own insecurity's it turned him on to no end. Mordecai smirked at rigby's blush kissing the raccoon on the forehead tracing the feathered tips of his fingers down rigby's hips teasing the raccoon under his grip.

"Are you ready for some fun rigby" mordecai questioned walking over to the closet pulling out a black suitcase hidden deep within the depths of the closet.

Rigby looked at the suitcase a little confused but excited to see what his boyfriend had for them to "play" with this time. Mordecai opened the suitcase to reveal to the raccoon his darkest secret, within the box were a variety of "toys" and a large variety of items relating to the more…hardcore regions of sex. Rigby was shocked at mordecai's secret stash but couldn't help his curiosity.

"Would you like to try out some stuff dude…I-I mean you don't have to" mordecai stutters out slightly losing his confidence, he wanted to try some things with rigby but he knew rigby was kind of shy when it came to their love making at least until he gets used to something then he is a complete freak.

"Of course I would like to try man…I trust you man and obviously you know what you are doing" rigby joked picking up a studded collar from the suitcase looking at it curiously.

Mordecai sighed in relief looking down at the collar in rigby's hands pulling it from the raccoon's grip placing it around rigby's neck, the little tag flashing the word pet. Rigby blushed looking up at the bluejay who smirked his confidence now fully returned. Mordecai laid rigby back on the bed using leather roped to tie the raccoon's arms above his head to the headboard.

Rigby looked up at the bluejay standing over him his cock extremely hard, rigby's mouth practically watered with desire for his bluejay. The next thing that mordecai pulled out of his bag of treats was a something completely foreign to rigby, mordecai noticed rigby's curiosity and demonstrated sliding the device over rigby's cock the warm inside vibrating against the raccoon's pulsing cock but his compressed the coon's cock preventing him from Cuming. Mordecai watched the raccoon with lust filled eyes enjoying the sound of heavy pants and moans of pleasure.

Rigby leaned forward filling the restraints pull tightly against his wrists, he didn't care he wanted mordecai to feel as much pleasure he was feeling right now. Mordecai moved closer rubbing the tip of his cock against rigby's lips teasingly smearing his pre-cum on the other male's lips. Mordecai was so hard at this point and his cock ached for some attention but right now he was focusing on rigby since this was his first time trying something like this. Mordecai chuckled as rigby opened his mouth eagerly for him, he found rigby extremely attractive before but rigby submitting to him was a whole new level.

"Now suck your master's cock" mordecai said showing his dominance to the submissive raccoon laying the tip on rigby's tongue.

Rigby began to eagerly suck on his boyfriend's length trying his hardest to take as much of mordecai's length as possible. Mordecai ran his hand through rigby's hair encouraging him to continue, rigby bobbed his head on mordecai's length. Mordecai had to resist shoving his length all the way down rigby's throat and Cumming right there, he knew he had to be patient if he rushed rigby into anything he could hurt the raccoon badly and he knew that wasn't an option.

Mordecai pulled his cock from rigby's mouth just before he reached the edge returning to the bag of goodies picking though the many items before pulling out a simple vibrator, he smirked at the raccoon lifting the raccoon's hips revealing his tight entrance. Mordecai turned on the sex toy pushing the toy against rigby's ass, watching as rigby attempted to push himself on the vibrator to no avail.

"agn mordecai PLEaASe SHOVE IT IN ME" rigby whimpered out his cock now aching for release.

Rigby had already came three times but the device wrapping around his cock prevented his climax. Mordecai rewarded his pet by shoving the vibrator deep inside of the raccoon making sure that his hit that special place inside of rigby. Rigby moaned eagerly his throat raw from the constant nonstop moans that urged mordecai to continue with the actions they were doing.

Rigby felt it again he was on the edge and he knew he couldn't stop it, he came once again but his climax as the others were held back by the vibrating appendage that held a death grip on his twitching cock. This was so overwhelming the feeling of pain and pleasure overtaking his body, knowing he had absolutely no control made it even more arousing.

Mordecai had spent hours fucking rigby with the vibrator with little to no attention to his own erection but now it was his turn to have some fun. The bluejay pulled the vibrator from his lover sliding his own length inside the moaning ball of fur that was rigby. Rigby used what strength he had left to wrap his legs around mordecai's waist encouraging the bluejay to take him.

Mordecai shoved his hard cock deep inside the raccoon's entrance finally being rewarded with the tight warm feeling of rigby's hole tightening around his cock wanting to milk the appendage of every last drop of cum. Rigby gasped feeling the length of his boyfriend rapidly drill into his prostate without any mercy. His body. Hours passed before mordecai finally came deep within rigby pulling of the device that constricted the raccoon from fully climaxing.

Thick shots of cum spurted out of the raccoon's member painting how own chest with the sticky white substance. Both boys were now exhausted panting heavily not daring to turn their gaze away from the other's blushing face. Mordecai finally frees rigby from his restraints pulling the raccoon into a passionate kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

.Mordecai sat at the top of the isle nervously dressed in a black suit with his friends lined up smiling at his and rigby's big day, yep that's right today was mordecai and rigby's wedding and almost everybody was invited including rigby's parents who were a little shocked at the news that their oldest son sprung on them especially about him getting pregnant and having their first grandchild. Rigby was a little disappointed that his dad didn't want to give him away at his own wedding, it broke his heart when he asked only to get rejected for some dumb excuse about his ankle hurting. Mordecai noticed that his soon to be father in law's ankle seemed just fine and he didn't appear to have trouble walking on it, thankfully for the duo Benson decided to walk with the equally nervous raccoon already feeling like more of a father figure to the childish duo and their beautiful daughter.

Almost everything was perfect, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining and everything was exactly the way the duo had planned it, surrounded by loved ones and most of all together, of course it would have been better with the twenty foot dinosaur cake with flaming breath and rocket feet but they couldn't afford it. All sounds stopped when hearing the average here comes the bride played by pops who was giggling happily at his friend's love. Mordecai was taken aback seeing the love of his life walking behind Rachel who was given the job of flower girl, draped in your average wedding dress that hugged his features, blush coating his cheeks as he shyly walked with Benson who was smiling along with everybody else. Rigby looked over to Eileen and CJ who wore sapphire blue bridesmaid dresses chucking when they gave him a thumbs up and fixing the short raccoon's veil.

Rigby turned his attention to his very handsome husband, mordecai's blue eyes capturing those beautiful emeralds in his husband's. Rigby made it up to the alter and took mordecai's feathered hands, this was almost like a dream to him, a dream that seemed to get better and better the longer he slept, the type of dream that makes reality look more like a nightmare in comparison.

"Hey" rigby stated his breath taken by this moment of closeness with the bluejay, don who was given the role of best man and Eileen handed the duo their rings, the entire group so quiet at the couple sliding their rings on each other's fingers.

"You look great dude" mordecai whispered in rigby's ear making the bride's blush increase to a crimson that contrasted with the white dress.

Mordecai and rigby turned to skips who stood in the center of the alter. The yeti smiled offering to wed the two since they really didn't want to pay for a stranger to join them knowing their might be slight judgement from that person based off of their religion. Skips smiled at the troublemakers who he has spent the past few years helping them out of trouble it almost brought a tear to his eye seeing how mature they appear taking such a big step in their life .

"We gather here to join these two in holy matrimony if anybody has an objection to these two getting married speak now or forever hold your peace" skips spoke looking around growing disappointed seeing how rigby's father nearly stood up only to be forced back into his seat by his wife, skips really thought that this man was a good person but he must of misjudged him.

"The couple has written their own vows so let's start with your rigby" skips suggested the entire party looking at the small raccoon

rigby unfolded a crumpled up piece of paper with a long paragraph in rigby's "unique" handwriting "mordecai, you were and still are my best friend, my crush, my boyfriend, and soon you will be my husband, one of the best days of my life was when I met on that playground that fateful day in kindergarten, I have spent half of life with you and I plan to spend the rest of right by your side" rigby said tears building in his eyes and his voice becoming uneasy " I love you man' rigby finished closing the paper and placing it back in his pocket looking up into his lovers eyes.

Mordecai was at loss for words at the touching speech, he wanted to just hold his boyfriend and never let him go but there was plenty of time for that it was his turn. Mordecai opened up his own sheet of paper with a much clearer form of handwriting on a neat page. The bluejay cleared his throat looking over the paper before looking back at his boyfriend.

"rigby remember that day you were upset and I told you that I wanted to get rid of you sometimes but I wouldn't because you were like my brother well it was a stupid thing to say man, I would never trade you for anything in this world, you are worth so much more than the way I have treated you in the past but I do plan on making it up to you dude even if I have to cook dinner for you every night, rub your back, and make sure that you never shed a tear of sadness as long as I live than I will just for you my very precious rigby" mordecai stated cupping rigby's cheek wiping away a stray tear before it fell smiling down at him.

"You may now kiss" skips stated smiling as the duo finally connected their lips, chuckling as Rachel covered her eyes.

The crowd clapped at the new husbands watching as they pulled away holding up their cupped hands to show the crowd their wedding bands. Rigby wiped the tears from his eyes kissing his husband once again before picking up the bouquet giving a mischievous smile before throwing the bundle of flowers out into the crowd watching the girls practically tearing each other apart aside from CJ and Eileen who were laughing as well. CJ picked up one of the scattered roses and placed it in Eileen's hair kissing her, rigby smiled at the other two before turning to his husband who immediately lifted the shorter up in his arms and carried him to the cart with the just married sign on the back and soda cans connected to drag across the pavement driving to the ballroom where the party could begin as the others followed in their cars.

The ballroom, the very place where mordecai proposed to him was set up just for them, the giant wedding cake with tiny figurines of themselves kissing on the top. Rigby smiled pulling mordecai over to the dancefloor that lit up a bright brown and blue just for this occasion. Mordecai smiled at rigby dancing with him encouraging other couples to dance along with them, they were having so much fun but there was one thing that was bugging rigby and that was when were they going to be able to eat that cake. Mordecai looked down at his husband and couldn't help but smile pecking the raccoon on the forehead.

"What was that for" rigby questioned his smile mirroring mordecai's

"Because you make me the happiest man in the world dude" mordecai stated watching the blush reappear on his new husband's cheeks.

"You look great dude" mordecai continued chuckling at the smaller male.

"You think so?" rigby questioned feeling a little self-conscious

"Yeah man I can't wait to get home and pull that dress off of you…with my teeth" mordecai gently biting rigby's ear.

Rigby's blush increased all of the blood rushing to his cheeks and a certain nether region at the image in his head. Suddenly the song stopped and mordecai and rigby were tired so they decided to rest for a little while, they sat at one of the tables, rigby sitting in mordecai's lap leaning his head against his husband's chest. The duo were greeted by a laughing CJ and Eileen sitting in the seat across from them handing them a glass of wine.

"Here you go guy's we managed to snag these from the table for you" CJ said smiling at the other couple across from them.

"Wow thanks, but rigby hasn't drunken stuff like this, are you sure you can handle this dude" mordecai questioned looking down at the short raccoon.

"Yeah dude hand it over" rigby states taking the glass and downing the entire drink in one gulp "hmph hmph….blegh that tastes awful" rigby states with a disgusted face putting the glass on the table making mordecai, Eileen, and CJ laugh as he continued to push the glass as far away as possible.

"I love you man" mordecai says kissing rigby once again.

"Now that is a good taste" rigby states licking his lips, the girls laughing again.


	18. Chapter 18

the next morning rigby woke up still in his wedding dress even though it was a complete mess plus the fact that any form of undergarments he was wearing had been completely abandoned for obvious reasons, his and mordecai's bed were completely trashed containing claw marks in the blankets and headboard along with a pair of handcuffs wedged into each part of the head board proving to rigby the fun they had last night. He snickered to himself looking around the room for the sight of his husband spotting the bluejay fully dressed. Mordecai wore black dress pants, a dark red dress shirt and black tie pulling the whole business casual look together. Rigby smiled at his handsome husband remembering exactly why he was dressed up, tonight since mordecai's parents flew in from Florida (I don't remember where it said they lived in the show so don't judge me if I got it wrong) rigby's and mordecai's mom decided to make dinner plans earlier on in the week wanting to see their son's before their big honeymoon that the duo had been saving up for thanks to a bit of overtime and a small wedding gift from mordecai's dad they had enough to go making the duo very excited.

"Morning honey" rigby joked standing up from the bed sliding off the wedding dress walking over to his new husband wrapping his arms around the bluejay tiredly.

"Morning baby" mordecai retorted smiling returning the appreciated hug not wanting to let go of his love.

"Come on dude you got to get dressed I will fix you a fresh cup of coffee" Mordecai said hesitantly pulling away kissing the now awake raccoon before exiting the room a smile on his face.

Rigby sighed opening the closet grabbing the new outfit he bought to surprise his husband, rigby smiled sliding on the dark crimson dress that reached his knees and hugged his hips comfortably before sitting on the bed pulling on his brand knew black high heeled boots, he had a bit of a struggle with one of the zippers it accidentally getting caught but was an easy challenge after pulling the cloth that prevented his new shoes from fully zipping, the final piece that made his new outfit come together was a simple black choker that elegantly wrapped around his neck . Rigby smiled at his reflection in the mirror not really recognizing the coon looking back at him, after feeling satisfied with attire he walked into the bathroom brushing his teeth thankful he showered after the events of last night knowing his father likes to use most of the hot water in the house witch really agitated the small raccoon. When rigby hit that final step he noticed mordecai's jaw drop him nearly spilling the hot coffee, mordecai felt his pants grow tight at the sight of his husband's attire, something about rigby wearing clothes like this made little Mordo VERY happy.

Rigby took his coffee from mordecai's hand standing on his tiptoes even though he was in heels he still didn't reach mordecai's height and pecked the bluejay on the lips. Mordecai's mom walked into the room holding Rachel's hand, she was wearing a black dress that everybody thot made her look adorable. Rachel ran up to rigby looking at the male's dress.

"Mommy your dress is soooooo cuuutteee" she said excitedly jumping up in down in her light up sneakers that mordecai bought for her.

Mordecai's mom smiled brushing the wrinkles out of her purple strapless dress fixing her hair before pulling the small family into a hug taking pictures of them. Rigby smiled drinking his warm hot coffee that was the perfect wake up remedy, if he didn't love mordecai he would marry a fresh pot of coffee. Rigby's mom walked into the room with don besides her looking at her oldest son wearing more of a woman's business suit instead of a dress don wearing a tuxedo that reminded mordecai and rigby of that James bond marathon they binge watched a week ago. don walked up to the family giving all of them some sugar rigby feeling a little uncomfortable being crotch level with his little brother but aside from that he accepted the hug from his little bro knowing that don truly loved him.

The group migrated out to the porch it being a beautiful day outside , mordecai looked up to see his and rigby's dad mordecai's dad drinking wat appeared to be scotch while rigby's dad stuck with a glass of water.

"Oh come on first James bond now we find the filthy rich villain" rigby joked pointing to don and then mordecai's dad.

"Bond James bond" don mimicked in his best British accent mordecai's dad playing along giving his best villain impersonation making everybody except rigby's dad laugh. (In this chapter rigby's dad is going to be one of those judgmental asshole parents I don't know if his dad is really like that but he will be in my story just to spice everything up a bit) the family noticed the time that passed of just joking around and talking about their plans along with things that they planned on doing that they realized it was already time to head out. Rigby's dad stood up preparing to talk the first time since the time that he arrived clearing his throat.

"ok we don't have enough room in the car so we me and mordecai's father decided to split up in each car, for my car it will be me, my lovely wife, don, and since there are two extra seats Benson and skips" the older unamused raccoon stated pressing the unlock button on his minivan, rigby felt a pang of sadness knowing that his father purposefully didn't want him and his husband riding with HIS family.

"and for my car it will be my beautiful wife, my awesome son, his terrific husband, and my beautiful granddaughter Rachel" mordecai's father stated in a more laid back tone smiling clicking his car which was a far more expensive muscle car with a much sleeker look it was truly a splice of luxury and pure muscle.

The groups divided into each car and before they pulled out rigby looked over to the opposite car seeing his mother father and younger brother pulling off without him remembering that his father didn't even bother to acknowledge his own son's happiness mordecai noticed his husbands sadness and pulled him into his lap making the raccoon blush smiling up at mordecai, Rachel was buckled into her seatbelt by her the said raccoon being that mordecai had his hands full. Mordecai buckled him and rigby to the seat mordecai mom smiling at her sons, rigby looked up at the sweet woman and really chill dad of his husband knowing how accepting they were of him, since they found out and even before they were a couple his parents always found a way to make him feel a part of the family and that was much more than he could say about his own family well not the entirety of his family mainly just his dad who the raccoon always struggles to gain approval from always managing to fail in the process. Rigby pushed the thought of his dad to the back of his mind just enjoying the company of his husband, and daughter tonight he was just going to enjoy himself.

"Thanks again guys for looking after Rachel while we are on our honeymoon we really appreciate it" rigby said feeling a little guilty since Rachel has been spending a lot of time with his grandparents a little worried that it might be a burden on them.

"It no problem rigby we love having her around she reminds us of little Mordy" mordecai mom stated making mordecai blush shyly at his mom embarrassing him a little.

The car ride was extremely short much to rigby's sadness not really wanting to face his father. Mordecai unbuckled Rachel's seat belt allowing her to climb out of the seat and follow her fathers into the restaurant her bright shoes lighting up with each step she took. The party walked up to the hostess wo was shocked to see the male dressed in female attire, her eyes went to the size of sauces at this site but kept her comments to herself pushing her thick rimmed glasses up on her freckled cheeks brushing back her bright red obviously dyed hair rigby a little repulsed by the tight dress that left little to the imagination with the girl.

She led the duo to the table swaying her hips trying to show off her curves to any man willing to look her way making mordecai's mom a little uncomfortable. Their booth was further in the back out of the way of all of the others without the pesky sense of being close to the kitchen or bathroom doors. Rigby slid into the booth with mordecai beside him just in time to see his father sit across from him not paying him no mind. The group smiled at the more concealed waitress who walked up to them asking them for their order shyly obviously being a new worker at this restraint.

Rigby looked at the menu along with mordecai until they found what caught their eye

"I will have the ribs" mordecai and rigby said in unison chuckling at the fact and kissing each other.

"eeew" Rachel stated covering her eyes at her father's sign of affection

"I would like to propose a toast to congratulate my son" rigby's dad making the shorter raccoon look up in hope.

"Don was just gained a promotion, I just hope one day my other son will be a great as his younger brother but of course that is a one in a million chance" rigby's father stated downing his glass of wine causing the entire table including the waitress who was still taking orders.

Mordecai noticed rigby smile of hope turn into a crestfallen frown looking about ready to cry at the insult, he then plastered on a fake smile to hide his sadness excusing himself to use the restroom. Mordecai watched his boyfriend walk into the opposite route of the bathroom instead heading to the exit. The bluejay stood up following his boyfriend out the door finding rigby sitting on top of the hood of mordecai's father's car sobbing sadly hugging his knees in embarrassment.

Mordecai walked up to his husband wrapping his arms around the raccoon letting rigby hide his face in the bluejay's chest feeling the wet sensation of tears dampening his feathers. Mordecai felt anger for his father in law, hell he couldn't even consider him a proper father to rigby, all the raccoon wanted was for his father to accept him like he constantly did don but it always ended with failure. Mordecai hated seeing rigby in such a sad state knowing that all he could do was comfort the sobbing raccoon in his arms.

"Hey man you don't have to gain praise from your father, you are handsome, sweet when you want to be, you have so many friends, not to mention you are the best thing in my life so puck your dad dude you are perfect" mordecai stated cupping rigby's cheek wiping away the tears streaming from his eyes a weak smile appearing on the raccoon's face.

Mordecai kissed rigby's nose watching the slight blush tint his cheeks, it was so adorable how his husband was still so shy even after this long of dating, and he just loved getting such

strong reactions from his love. He felt such great pride showing how much Rigby truly was his and his alone, he leaned in kissing Rigby on the lips instead tasting the cinnamon mints that Rigby absolutely loved, Mordecai swore that Rigby had an addiction to anything cinnamon leaving the permanent taste of the spice along with the bitter sweet taste of coffee. Mordecai pulled away smiling at his husband looking in the emerald still watery eyes.

"I love you man" Mordecai stated running his feathered hands over Rigby's sides a shiver running down his spine feeling his love's touch through the fabric of the dress.

their moment was interrupted by none other than don walking out with Rachel by his side. rigby smiled hugging the shorter blue raccoon who giggled hugging back, the one thing he would miss when he went on his honeymoon was his precious daughter who seemed to grow every day. rigby wrapped his arms around his family kissing Rachel on the cheek, mordecai thought it was funny when the female raccoon widening disgust thinking that kissing was gross.

"i thought i would bring her to give you a hug before your trip, i didn't think that you two would want to o back in there after dad's outburst...i'm sorry big bro" don stated hugging his older brother.

"its fine don its not your fault...just when you get to college dont get to wrapped up with the lady pecks like this guy did" rigby exclaimed jokingly elbowing his husband who pouted at the statement, the mood needed a little joke after the heavy amount of embarrassment that carried out back at the restaurant.

mordecai and rigby followed the taller raccoon to the mini van after don offered to drive them to the airport, the duo were just thankful that the van had a car seat from when rigby's cousin rode on the family trip last month unfortunately for rigby his invitation was lost in the mail thanks to his dad not putting a sender address on the invitation. the trip to the plane was very short being that muscleman got his buddy to pull strings to get them through the agonizing lines at baggage. they kissed Rachel before boarding the plane off to spend the week together in the lovely city of Paris.


End file.
